


Duet

by tyranstuff123



Series: Stages [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: IdolVerseAu, M/M, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyranstuff123/pseuds/tyranstuff123
Summary: A retelling of the famous Meanie duet. Basically them singing That XX and what they’re thinking.





	Duet

Who decided they should sing together?

Okay, first of all, who knew Mingyu could sing? Wonwoo certainly didn’t.

And he _swears_ it was Hoshi’s idea for that dumb forehead move on the stage.

And Mingyu- _freaking_ Mingyu.

Wonwoo has had a crush on that guy since debut. Maybe not when they met, because Wonwoo didn’t believe in love at first sight, but sometime around that.

Yeah, he was really gay.

.    .   .

Mingyu couldn’t help but smile within the space between them. Mingyu was _pretty sure_ he was heterosexual, but _damn_ , Wonwoo looked super hot.

And Mingyu thought this in a completely straight, not at all gay, way of course. (Okay maybe a little bit gay)

But even if he _was_ gay, which he may or may not be, would he be attracted to Wonwoo? Wonwoo was his friend, and _only_ his friend. Just, like, a really attractive friend.

Who could also sing?

Mingyu has heard Wonwoo hum before, under his breath and stuff, but never _sing_ , with a low voice, steady to a rhythm, and why didn’t Wonwoo sing more often?

Mingyu pushes Wonwoo on stage, and then Wonwoo pushes Mingyu, and then they were together, and their faces were _really_ close together. To the audience, the two boys might have looked like they were making really intense eye contact, but it was really just Mingyu looking at Wonwoo very intensely.

Wonwoo was almost avoiding Mingyu’s eye contact.

Mingyu knew he was shy.

And he found this _very_ cute.

Without thinking, Mingy kissed Wonwoo’s hand. Okay, maybe Mingyu was _a little_ gay.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea kinda just popped up. I think I’m gonna do it for other ships too aka soonhoon, junhao, or Jeongcheol. Like, rewriting events with their thoughts and stuff. Maybe.  
> Oh yeah, here’s the link to the video this is based off of. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bL4DcyG1OEI
> 
> OH YEAH, Also, if u guys have any suggestions on what moments I should write about for any of the above ships, please tell me!


End file.
